Time For A Change
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: Jinx, x-leader of the H.I.V.E, a not so evil-evil team of villian. Kid Flash, a young speedster with a big ego along with a big heart who is out to change and save lives...starting with Jinx. Will she be able to convert to a good guy? Join them on their adventure together because we all know...it's time for a change.
1. Chapter 1

**Dang, it's like another Chalant pairing, once i read about it i get addicted. I, TheYJwriter, am writing a FLINX story. I'm so sorry spitfire fans but...Jinx is soo much more better for Wally..sorry Artemis. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...sadly.**

**Chapter 1**

_"Traitor..."_ Their voices rung in her head over and over again. Just because she helped defeat the Brain and did one good thing doesn't mean she was a hero...does it? "Of course not," She mumbled to herself. She was starting to rethink her decision of changing... I mean look where it brought; standing her, by herself, holding a black bag of the little belongings she could find in her old room at the H.I.V.E, under the pavilion of a restaurant on the corner of 5th street. She looked at the time 10:30 p.m. He wasn't coming, she should probably go back to the H.I.V.E apologize to those losers and go back to her old life...she thought about what had happened moments before.

* * *

_After Defeating the Brain..._

_"Wally?" Jinx asked looking around. "Wally?" She exclaimed again. With no sign of the scarlet speedster Jinx let out a sigh of disappointment before turning away and exiting the building. _

_"Jinx?" A voice called after her making her stop in his tracks. "What are you doing, come on we're celebrating!" Wally urged after catching up to the pink haired sorceress._

_"Flash, no one wants me in think I'm a villian...because I am...I can't change, no matter how much I try...I'll always be a jinx." She said softly, tears slowly forming in her eyes._

_"Jinx.." Kid Flash said as he lifted her chin up slightly so he could see those beautiful pink orbs. "I want you in there." He said to her. "I think you can change. You already left the H.I.V.E, the worst is behind us."_

_"But, where am I going to go?" Jinx asked._

_"You can stay with me?" Wally offered._

_"Flash, I can't just-"_

_"No, Don't start with me. I got you into this and I'm going to help you. You can stay with me in my apartment in Jump City! I got a spare bedroom since Speedy said that he was going back to Titian's East. It'll be perfect, you can go on paroles with me and it'll be so so much fun!" The speedster rambled on._

_"Kid Flash..." She said softly._

_"Please Jinx...you have no where to go and if you don't like the idea after a few months you can go." Kid Flash pleaded._

_"O..Ok." Jinx agreed._

_"Great! Ok get on, I'll speed you to the H.I.V.E you get your stuff and I'll meet you at the corner of 5th street!" The boy said happily._

* * *

"Ok, enough is enough.." Jinx sighed as she finally picked up her bag and started to walk.

"JINX!" A voice shouted. "Wait!" The voice said again as the familiar red and yellow blur caught up with her. "Sorry, Robin needed some help loading all the villains into a HUGE plane that was owned by Wayne Enterprice." Wally laughed.

"Well, took you long enough." Jinx pouted.

"I'll make it up to you, tomorrow." Kid Flash smirked as he swept Jinx off her feet and carried her bridal style. With Jinx holding the umbrella tightly in one hand and her small black bag in the other her Kid Flash said, "Hold Tight." Before speeding off to his apartment.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update I've been busy!**

**Disclaimer: Look I hat doing these but...I do not own Teen Titians if I did..do you really think that Jinx and Wally only just got together for 2 episodes in season 6!? No i would have done it on the first episode!**

**Chapter 2**

"I know it's not much..." Wally said sheepishly as he held the door open for Jinx. "But, It'll have to do!" He said cheekily.

"Thank You." Jinx said.

"So, uh, you want to eat or something. I got some insta-noodles?" He asked as he set down her stuff and sped over to the small kitchen.

Jinx looked around. It wasn't actually bad, it was on the 11th floor, there were only 14 in the building soo.. The living room had a sofa that was bright yellow and had red pillows. There was a matching arm chair and the rug was a fluffy orange. The dinning table was small, seating for 4 and made of glass with a vase of...roses. The Kitchen was pretty small but it was ok. There was also a large window by the dinning table that led to the balcony.

"Jinx?" Wally asked as he was suddenly by her side. "You ok?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just alittle tired." Jinx said. "Is it ok if I got to bed?" She asked.

"Sure thing, right this way." He winked at her and Jinx had to turn away so he wouldn't see the bright pink blush that flooded her cheeks.

Wally finished setting her small black bag down on the drawer. Jinx came inside wearing a pair of black sleeping shorts with a pink tank top. Wally stared at her in awe. With her hair down he noticed how beautiful and gentle she looked.

"Umm, Kid Flash?" She asked.

"S-Sorry." He blushed.

Jinx climbed into the full sized bed. She nuzzled in to the comforter that was white with black swirly detail.

Wally walked out the door, "Night Jinx." He said softly.

"Night Flash.." Jinx mumbled quietly as soon as she was sure he was out of earshot...but as Wally was walking away to cook some insta-noodles...his grin could be seen miles and miles away.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like it? I have some trouble with writers block on my other stories so I'm thinking this will help and I think it is. Also I have changed my name to TheCherryBlossumWriter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I updated yesterday but I love this story and this couple, more than Chalant...did I just say that? OMG I did! Look what you people have done to me?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titians we went over this..right?**

**Chapter 3**

JINX'S POV

"Traitor..." Said a voice. "Traitor..."

I woke up with a jerk. Panting and gasping for air, over and over again. I looked at the window, great. It was still dark and it was thundering, just great..I hated thunder...always had. It always seemed to bring me bad memories. Well, I'm already awake, might as well go outside. I opened the door and almost tripped...I looked down and saw a glass vase with a small red rose inside. It had a note beside it labeled in sloppy writing "Jinxie" I opened it and read outloud:

Jinx, so sorry to leave you but, duty calls. Don't worry I'll be back soon, speedsters promise. If you get hungry, help yourself.

I don't know why but my heart breaks as I notice the absence of his presence. I soon find myself walking down the hall and opening the door. I look inside, the room is bright, the bed comforter is bright red and yellow with a lightning bolt in the middle. The actual bed is black and wooden. The room is like mine, with a dresser,a drawer. The mirror is actually bigger.

I don't know why but, I find my self wrapping my body in the warm blankets. I take in a shaky breathe. It has his sent, and no matter how weird or cliche it is...it makes me feel safe and soon, I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

... ...

"Jinx!" Someone says. I slowly open my eyes and I see...him. "What were you doing in here...on my bed...in my room?" He smirks.

"I..." I'm at a lost for words.

"I think you missed me!" He smirked confidently.

I could feel the blush on my cheeks. Was it hot in here? "No." I lied, although you could clearly hear how my voice raised an octave, "You wish." I said alittle more confident.

"Ok, Jinxie...What ever you say..." Wally smirked.

* * *

**Yo, people, review PLEASE! I'm dying from L.O.R.S (lack of reviews syndrome)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dang am I on a role! I have so many Ideas for this story that my fingers can't possibly type this fast.**

**Chapter 4**

"Wally...these are...delicious." Jinx said as she scoffed down another pancake.

"Thanks, it's my specialty." Wally chuckled gulping down his own large stack of pancakes.

"So.." Jinx started but was interrupted by the ringing of Wally's communicator.

"Sorry, gotta take this." Wally said as he flipped the communicator open, showing Robin's face appear. "What's up Robster?" Wally said coolly.

"Don't call me that." He answered. "Anyways, Kid Flash, how fast can you get to London?" The Leader of the teen titans asked.

"Fast." Wally replied.

"Good there's a new villain there most of the titans are spred thin. Mind going to check it out?. I sent you the coordinates." Robin asked. Wally nodded. "Bring Jinx as well." He added. "Robin out."

"Wait what?" Jinx asked half choking on a pancake.

"Suit up, Jinx." Wally said flashing a smile as he sped off to change.

* * *

Jinx looked in the mirror. Her hair was no longer in the form of horns but pulled into a loose ponytail. Her pink catlike eyes glowed from her anxiety. She looked at herself and straightened out her black and purple dress.

"I can do this." She mumbled to herself.

"I didn't say you couldn't." Kid Flash said chuckling as he leaned against the door frame.

"Hey!" Jinx exclaimed, playfully sending a hex his way that he easily dodged.

"Ready to go?" Wally asked. Jinx nodded. "Hold tight." He said before speeding off.

* * *

They arrived at the coordinates, and as Robin predicted there was a man wearing a white powdered wig and some of the old pilgrims outfits. He held an old looking gun. Jinx and Kid Flash walked up to the police that had the man surrounded.

"Something wrong officer?" Jinx asked.

"Aren't you Jinx, the leader of the H.I.V.E?" The officer asked. Jinx flinched.

"Not anymore, she's a titan now." Kid butted in. "So who is this lunatic and what is he saying?" Wally asked.

"No one knows but stole the gun from the museum, It's an antic and we can't harm it." The officer informed. The two nodded and stepped into the crowd.

"Ladies first." Wally said bowing.

Jinx nodded as she lifted her hands, a wave of bad luck energy came from the ground and managed to levitate the gun away from the strange man. "Your turn." Jinx smirked as she handed the gun back to the officer. Kid nodded happily as he slowly started to run circles around the shouting man. Suddenly large blue plasma wave hit Kid Flash knocking him to the ground. The man went over to Kid Flash and Jinx, who had ran to his side, and spoke.

"I am Pilgrimage..." He began

"Sooo...your a pilgrims' journey?" Wally said slowly standing up.

"I-UGH! It's just a name ok, I'm working on it!" The guys exclaimed. "Anyways, I will be looking forward to seeing you again...titans!" Pilgrimage said before encasing himself in a large blue plasma tornado. When the plasma was gone...so was Pilgrimage.

"Weird..." Jinx said.

"Totally." Kid Flash said. "Let's go tell Robin."

* * *

**So please review! I love this story so much, that it would kill me to remove it from L.O.R (lack of reviews) ;(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, yeah, I really love this story so I'm updating ALOT. It is suppose to help me with writers block but...eh.**

**(Im going to do this in the least words possible)**

**Disclaimer: Me ****don't**** = Owner of Teen Titans**

**Chapter 5**

"So, your saying a crazy dude came and his name is the defenition of 'a pilgrim's journey?'" Robin asked. Jinx and Kid Flash nodded.

"So, uh, any reason why you called _us_?" Jinx asked. "And by us I mean...me?"

"Kid Flash trust you so I trust you because I trust Kid Flash." Robin replied.

"Me and Robin wanted to ask the two of you something!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Well, we were thinking about expanding the titans and...we were wondering if you guys would like to be apart of a team..." The leader of all titans asked.

"Uh..." Jinx hesitated, this was a big step and...

"We'll do it!" Kid Flash butted in.

"What?" Jinx's eyes widened.

"Great, the Cyborg just built the tower in the Bloom Central, oh friends! This is wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Bloom Central?" Jinx asked.

"Just a few cities South of us." Robin explained.

"You must go and pack, friends. Cyborg will be waiting for you all!" Starfire recommended as she nudged Robin.

"Oh. Here." He said as he reached into his pocket, pulling two communicators out. "To make it official, you guys will be Titans South." Robin said.

"Sweet!" Kid shouted. "Come on Jinx!" He said before running off with her.

* * *

"Wow." Kid Flash and Jinx said in awe as they looked at the beautiful new tower on the island just about half a mile from Bloom Central. The water around the island was crystal clear so you could see the bottom of the small bay.

"It's beautiful." Jinx said looking as the sun slowly set. "But..how do we get to the tower?" Jinx asked confused.

Kid Flash laughed. "Jinx, like this." He said, he took his communicator and gently help it up to the tree hole. The tree hole was small and the exact size of the communicator. A green lazer scanned the communicator and as it finished it made a beep sound. Kid Flash took Jinx's hand.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked surprised by the small gesture.

"Trust me." He urged. She slowly relaxed. Kid Flash took the edge of his toe and tapped it on the water, before completely standing on the surface of the clear water.

"Cool." Jinx awed.

"I know, come on." Kid Flash motioned for her to stand beside him, and she too stood on the surface of the water.

"How does that work?" Jinx asked as the two slowly walked toward the tower.

"Well, we scan our communicators and it turns the water to glass, but uses special effects to make the glass look like water. Once we get to the other side though, you have to scan your communicator again if you want to go across." Kid Flash explained. Jinx nodded.

* * *

"Yo! Flash! What's Sup?" Cyborg exclaimed. "Hey Jinx."

"Hey Cyborg! Nice place you go here!" Kid Flash answered.

"Well, it's actually yours, Imma bout to leave." Cyborg said.

"Oh, well see ya dude." Kid Flash said as Cyborg walked off.

"So is it just the two of us?" Jinx asked. Kid Flash opened his mouth but was soon interrupted by a voice.

"Hello."

"Hi, are you apart of the titans South?" Jinx asked as she turned around to see a pale skinned girl with black and red hair.

"I'm Argent..you must be Jinx. And your Kid Flash." Argent said. "It's nice to meet you. Are you guys a couple of something?" She asked bluntly.

"What?" They both exclaimed in union. Blushing furiously. Argent pointed to their linked hands and they immediately let go. Argent laughed.

Just then a boy who looked as though he was on fire and a blonde haired boy walked in.

"Who are you?" Argent asked.

"I'm HotSpot." The boy on fire answered.

'and I am Jericho' The boy signed.

"What's he saying?" Jinx asked.

The boy sighed and took out a small computer looking chips and stuck it out to them.

"Uh what?" Argent asked.

The boy let out a long sigh and showed them how to stick it on the bottom of their wrist. He signed, 'I am Jericho' This time the other titans South could understand.

"Hi, Jericho. So that's 5 I guess that's it?" Jinx asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Who's hungry?" Kid asked.

* * *

**So that is my team of titans west. I made of Bloom Central so yeah. Please reveiew**


	6. Chapter 6

**hehe, I've been updating so much with rapid speed that...writers block caught up to me. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: YASSS I do own Teen Titans and I also made the apple products and everything else in the world... -_- **

**Chapter 6**

**Jinx's P.O.V**

Bloom central is nice, it really is. Nice grassy hills, perfect for picnics, beautiful flowers this time of year and no villains. So far, the only thing we did was make a titan appearance so that if there were to be crime, the cop (yeah there's only one) or the citizens won't freak out and think we're threats. And I can't say that it's a bad thing that there are no villains because it's suppose to be good, right? Yeah it's suppose to be good, no crime, that's good. Then why is it sooo freaking boring. I just wish that something would happen in this nice peppy happy city! A bank robbery? It can even be a cake robbery,for all I care. I know it's only been like 4 days since we moved in but...wow.

I look around. I don't actually know what I'm looking for. I'm in the living room where Jericho is meditating. Hotspot's on the other side of the couch that I'm sitting on watching T.V. Argent's next to me and she's reading a teen superhero magazine.

"Can you believe this?" She exclaims. I love her accent.

"What?" I ask. She hands me her magazine that's open to this specific page. It says on the top 'Hot and Cold'.

I started to read it out loud:

"2 days ago the Titans North had appeared. Since then the crime rates had gone from 50% to 1% in a matter of days. I can only imagine how they are feeling. I bet bored. Anyways, when the Titans North made their appearance at Bloom Central Park (BCP), we caught a glimpse of a hot new couple. And we really do mean..hot. Hotspot and Argent remind us of the hot and the cold. Although they don't usually mix...when they do, it is great. We caught Hotspot holding the door of the limo open for Argent, and it was an 'Awe' moment for us all. We really do hope that this is the first of the couples of Titans North."

I laughed. Hotspot and Argent, that's funny.

"Not funny, Jinx." Argent glared.

"Ok, well, I'm going to leave you and your romeo alone." I said as I got up. I could literally feel the glares she was giving me. I walked past my room and knocked on the door straight across from mine.

"Come in." Said a voice.

"Hey Kid Flash." I said.

"Oh, hey Jinx." He replied. He was doing some pull ups on the pull up bar above his bathroom door. He was shirtless. I looked at his six pack...not bad. He looked to where I was looking and smirked as I blushed deep red. Darn my white skin...

* * *

**Kid Flash's P.O.V**

I totally forgot I was shirtless but, oh well. Jinx didn't look too bad herself. She was wearing a pink loose see-through top and a white lacy tank top underneath, she had on some black tights too.

"Uh..." She blushed. I smirked.

"Well, there any reason why you came in here?" I asked we both leaned closer.

"Uh..."

She's speechless...good. We continued to lean closer until we were centimeters apart. And just as I was about to close the gap.

"KID FLASH, JINX! FOOD!" Darn you Hot Spot.

"Uh, we should go." Jinx says backing up.

"Right, right." I say was we walk down the hall, and neither of us notice...that we're holding hands.

* * *

**I don't like that one so much but, I figured I needed to update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for wait, but school is super hard right now. And I mean HARD HARD! I got a B+...that is the lowest grade I've had in all my 8 years (including kindergarten) of school. THIS WILL BE MADE IN TWO DIFFERENT PARTS.**

**Chapter 7**

Their first mission, their first undercover mission. It had to be undercover, it had to be covert, it had to be NO powers. Wally is pretty sure that this wouldn't have happened if she was able to use her powers. How could it have gone so wrong...

HOURS EARLIER...

"Guys, this group can sense our powers so everyone is going to have to be wearing this." Jinx explains.

"Wait! We need a leader first!" Jericho signs.

"Jericho is right." Hotspot adds,

"Yes, but we don't have much time to vote..." Jinx says, she hadn't really thought they needed a leader all they've done so far was make an appearance insuring that they word the good guys here to help Bloom City. That, and stopping petty crimes like a robbery here and there, but not often.

"No worries, love. The guys and I have already thought about it." Argent says.

"What!? Without me?" Jinx says a little angry and alittle hurt.

"We think you should be the leader." Wally says.

That was not what she was expecting. Why her? She was a villan, was, but a villan none a less. She didn't have time to argue they had to get ready and leave now. The it hit her,they planned it out all out. They planned to do this right before a mission so she couldn't argue, those smart idiots.

"Fine, I'll be leader." They all cheered as she slipped on the ring making her pink hair black with pink streaks and her pink eyes brown, her pale skin was now slightly tanner.

It was all going fine, untill someone recognized the ring that Jinx had on and pulled it off, revealing her pink hair and pink eyes. The team were scattered out around the dance floor and Jinx just had to go and find the boss of operations and slip a tracker on his phone, just to get some info on their operation.

It didn't help that they didn't know what he really looked like. They just knew that he had on a pink and gold jacket with a silver gun engraved on the back, but unfortunately almost everyone had in a pink and gold jacket with different objects engraved in silver, so it became very difficult. Then Wally saw him and was about to run after him but Jinx told him that she could handle him and as leader he had to listen.

Everyone had been on the lookout for signs of danger, and as they heard a gunshot...they all frozen in fear...

**CLIFF HANGER lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_IMPORTANT:_ **Sorry for the long wait...and at a cliffhanger too. I bet you guys like toteally hate me right now and I'm soo so so so so verry sorry for that. This is kinda fluffy I guess...OH and i messed up earlier on the last chapter! When it said HOURS LATER... i meant HOURS EARLIER... it has been fixed.

**Disclaimer: i do not own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 8**

Wally West AKA Kid Flash, paced back and forth outside the original Titans tower. He looked worriedly towards his other teammates sitting on the couch and the door that opened to reveal the med bay. Hotspot had fallen alseep along with Argent who, by the way, was useing hotspot's chest as a pillow with his arm around her. Jericho was meditating with a frown on his face. Suddenly the door opened and Raven came in.

Kid Flash immediently ran up to her and ask to see Jinx.

"She's gonna be ok Kid." Raven assured. "She just needs rest, the gunshot was pretty deep. Robin was able to call in bumblebee who surprisingly use to be a nurse so she was able to walk us through, and with a little help of the dark arts I helped her get some strength back." Raven explained. "She wants to see you."

Kid Flash nodded before bursting through the door. "Hey." He said softly as he saw she was awake and was reading a book from 'the series of unfortunate events'. He chuckled noticing the irony.

Jinx looked up from her book and waved at him to come over. "Hey." She said, her voice still alittle rasp.

"You should be resting not reading..." He paused looking at the cover. "The Series Of Unfortunate Events." He chuckled again.

"I know, Irony right?" She laughed softly. Kid Flash smiled, she glowed when she laughed.

"Uh, Jinx?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"I...You just...you scared me, I though I lost you for a second." Kid Flash said as he looked into her eyes. She was looking down at the cover of the book, tracing the letters. When he said that she stopped.

"Hey!" She exclaimed trying to lighten the mood. "You won't get rid of me that easy!" She laughed.

"I'm serious, Jinx." Kid Flash said quietly, she looked up and into his eyes.

"I'm sorry...i didn't mean to..." She replied.

"It's alright."

"No, it's not. The truth is...I was scared and off my game. I felt like this was just one big dream and that it would just disappear." Jinx said quietly. "I don't wanna lose you either...your the only one who's really there for me..." She sighed.

"Hey, we're all here for you..and you won't lose me. I promise." Wally replied.

"You really Promise?" Jinx asked looking back at him with large eyes full of something that he hasn't seen in her eyes ever before...hope.

"Promise."

"Wally?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"No more faking...just the truth for now on okay?" Jinx asked.

"Okay, just the truth..." Wally whispered.

And that is when Wally West AKA Kid Flash AKA the fastest kid alive realized that he loved Jinx...and that he didn't hate it...at all.

**COME ON GUYS! I NEED REVIEWS! INSPIRATION! EVEN IF IT'S ONE WORD LIKE: LOVE OR HATE (ACTUALLY I DON'T LIKE THAT WORD) LIKE OR CONTINUE OR GREAT OR GOOD! COME ON! IT COULD BE ! (EXCLAMATION POINTS FOR ALL I CARE)**


End file.
